Empty Handed
by BriannaMarley
Summary: After a sudden and messy breakup, Edward and Bella go their separate ways. With a fresh start in a new town, Bella tries to pull her life together and move on. It isn't long before she discovers that things seem to always turn out the way that you least expect. One moment tore them apart, can they overcome the past and rekindle their love? Only time will tell. ExB All Human
1. Chapter 1

Empty Handed

Chapter 1

BPOV

I couldn't imagine a more perfect ending to a more beautiful day.

The night sky was clear and ebony as I lay in Edwards arms under a blanket of of gorgeous stars. In the near distance, waves struck the sandy shore rhythmically, bringing us a tranquility and peace. The ambiance surrounding us was pristine and full of a passion that could have burned the surrounding palms to the ground.

I wouldn't have noticed.

Edwards fingered the thin string of my bikini against my back, toying with the knot that held the garment together. His fingers ghosted and soothed over my skin. The energy surging between his fingers sent an electric current shooting up and down my spine like nothing else on this earth. Every nerve ending in my body felt squeezed under the pressure of his soft, tantalizing hands.

I could feel his love in my soul, sinking deep into the pit of my being and burring itself deeply within me.

I was completely consumed by him. So much so, that with out him, I wasn't sure if I felt alive. Didn't know if I knew what it meant to really live.

It was a horrifying sort of peace. Like that calm before a store that would tear you apart.

It had frightened me when we were younger; our devotion to one another was instant and unavoidable. Despite my best efforts to stay away from him, that electric tug wouldn't allow it.

We were drawn to each other from the start, like the electrons of an atom; we were bound by some strange electromagnetic force.

You couldn't cut us apart, we were indivisible.

I nuzzled my face into his bare chest, littering the sun kissed skin I found there with hungry wet kisses that I hoped left little to his imagination.

The taste of him when straight to my head, sweet candy flavored skin, musky with the heady scent of Edward's masculinity. He was like a narcotic, take me up high and burn me down.

I flicked my tongue over his hardened peak, just under and then over the puckered pink flesh. It made him shiver and quake and when I closed my mouth over his sensitive bud, I could feel his gasp of surprise in the sensation. This was new, but we were fluent in this language and our love morphed into a flow of new ways of expression. I knew he was more reserved, but I was ready to show him that we could feel so much more. I needed him to see that I wasn't as fragile as his mind seemed to convolute.

With a smile I sucked away the taste of salt water left over from our midnight swim. Tearing a surprising yet soft moan from his lips, I smiled at my accomplishment.

Feeling a little adventurous, I swirled my tongue over him again. This time sucking hard, I nipped my teeth against him and pulled the taut flesh with me as I slowly moved my head away. A startled sharp breath escaped his lip as he gripped me to him, digging his fingers into the soft skin of my curved back.

"Baby," he moaned with appreciation.

"Mm…" I hummed, continuing my relentless torture and unwilling to break this magic spell.

His fingers loosened and continued the gentle exploration, taunting and teasing me. I loved the way his body coiled under my hands. Even after all our years together, it thrilled me to feel him. Always so responsive and eager Edward was easily putty in my willing hands.

With each pass of my tongue he grew restless and more wanton, shifting his body just so. I knew him so well it was hard sometime to understand where he ended and where I began. The shift of his hips only lead me to one conclusion. His mission was to bring his cock closer to the prize.

The question was, which prize?

I wanted to giggle at his imprudent discretion, willing me to lower further down the length of his body. His hips rocked forward, trusting his obvious hardening length toward my waiting mouth with careful precision. Even in asking for oral sex, he was a gentleman to the core.

Never forceful, but gently suggestive and polite non-the-less. It was almost laughable. Like sucking cock was polite.

"What baby?" I asked with sickeningly sweet innocents, batting my eyelashes up at him like the sweet girl we both knew me to be. "Do you want something?" he grunted at my coy question and thrust his hips in coupled response.

The lopsided smile on his face only made me clench in all the right places.

Eyes never leaving the movements of my mouth, I worked the flat of my tongue over his toned chest, drawing it over and down the center. When I reached his navel, I dipped inside, nipping at the rim of flesh. He groaned audibly, a deep sound coming from the back of his throat that made me grin.

I continued peppering soft kisses and fevered nips over his eager flesh. The feeling of his abdominal muscles tensing under my lips sent a surge of power through me.

Doubling my efforts, I trailed the sharp of my teeth down his happy trail. Placing a soft tempting kiss right above the waist of his board shorts as I trailed the tips of my fingers along his sides.

With insane control, I ghosted my hands against his abdomen and I teased him with my mouth using hot, moist breath and tiny nips that I knew drove him mad with want and desire.

The delicious sounds he made only spurred me on as I continued to work him up into frenzy.

We equally loved every second of it too, of that I was positive.

I repositioned myself to lie between his legs, causing the swell of my breasts to press against him just the right way. I could feel his hard cock pressed into my cleavage, our skin only separated by the thin boundary of his board shorts and my top. I was naughty, but we were vacationing and I was liquored up just right. Edward knew what a lightweight I was, so he couldn't deny not knowing what he'd gotten himself into.

Eyes were hooded and dark as he stared over his own body, focusing on my position between his parted thighs, sharp dark irises that beckoned me like prey.

"Let's head inside," he jerked his hips forward, rocking his barrier covered cock between my tits.

"Mm…" I moaned, shifting and rubbing myself roughly over him. "It's a beautiful night, let's just stay right here under the stars..." I trailed off as my eyes flashed up to the glorious heavens that sparkled above us.

Our island getaway had been a long time coming and I fully intended getting every bit of our time here together.

"The view is just as beautiful from our bungalow, love…." He frowned as his eyes scanned my body, his fingertips reaching out to push the hair from my eyes tenderly. "It's starting to get chilly out here too." In response, his fingers twitched at my hip and curled over my cheek. His touch trailing warmth over my dampened skin, still cool from the water and gentle breeze coming in off of the swell break on the shore.

"All right," I agreed after thinking a moment. I didn't need him to be adventurous or spontaneously become a voyeur for a little vacation nookie. I didn't need all that crap anyway. Edward, naked, and in the small confines of our private bungalow were just as appealing to me. In fact, the more I pondered the idea the more I liked it. Besides, his body and the sounds he would make were for me to see and hear and although we were pretty secluded, we weren't totally alone here.

However, my downtrodden reply didn't go unnoticed.

"What's that face for?" he pouted back with a curious sparkle in his eyes.

"Nothing," I sulked, but tried to brush it off. I didn't want to ruin the evening over something so silly.

Pushing myself up, I leaned back to rest on my haunches as I brushed the gritty sand stuck to my thighs and belly. I shivered as a cool breeze hit me square in the shoulders. I brushed it off by shaking it out and getting to my feet. Brushing grit and sand off of my chilly skin, I couldn't help but gaze out of the distance.

Distracted, I tipped my head back to stare up at the sparkling night sky, taken away by the beauty. I never wanted to leave this perfect, beautiful island resort. This week had been the best of my life and that was really saying something, considering how wonderful life had been for me since Edward had come into it.

He was right though, it was starting to get chilly. It's just that, I couldn't have cared less. We were here together on our forth day on this private sandy slice of heaven and I felt sensory overload.

Edward had rented us the honeymoon bungalow despite our current title. I objected at first over the obvious extra expense, but I couldn't have been more accepting of the idea now. No one was around on this side of the island and for that I was thankful.

The Southern Cross Club resort on Little Cayman was exclusive. Another plus to this all inclusive resort had been the limited number of people inhabiting it. Twelve beachfront cottages lined the nine hundred foot beach and out of the twelve, only three were inhabited so far.

I'd felt like we were on a deserted island the first day. It wasn't hard to notice how seldom the other couples came out of their suites. It had me wondering if we were doing something wrong in soaking up the suns warm rays those first few hours after check it. It wasn't long before we'd found our own groove and lost ourselves in one another. Now, three days in I understood why they hadn't come up for air. I was struggling to find a reason to surface myself.

The honeymoon beach bungalow was located on the eastern edge of Little Cayman, granting us absolute privacy and total seclusion. The bungalow itself was a spacious, open concept floor plan. The layout complete with a king size bed and billowing mosquito net curtains that fluttered in the sliest breeze.

Our private verandah that over looked the South Hole Sound and uninhabited Owen Island provided us with breathtaking views during our meals. Just this morning after breakfast, Edward and I enjoyed a relaxing nap nestled in each others arms on the plush daybed overlooking the beautiful views of the ocean and wildlife that surrounded us.

The fact that he'd woken me mid-day with his skillful tongue didn't hurt either. If this place wasn't our own little slice of paradise, then I didn't know what was. I could die here happily and without a single complaint.

Thinking about this morning only fueled my naughty thoughts. Suddenly filled with a desperate need, I wanted him to take me.

Here, now, on this very beach. At this very moment.

I wanted to writhe above him under these stars. I needed to feel the contrast of the cool breeze caressing my overheated skin as I sank onto his hardened cock and rocked our hips together. I wanted to hear the waves crashing on the shore as we carried each other through a blissful climax. Just the thought of that sort of PDA had warmth creeping in my belly.

"What, baby?" he whispered. I hadn't even noticed him stand to join me.

Capturing a lock of my hair that floated in the breeze, he gently tucked it behind my ear and leaned in to place a soft kiss at the corner of my mouth in the same move.

"It's nothing," I replied. "…we can go in if you're ready."

"Uh-uh." His tongue clicked. "You aren't getting off that easily, you should know better than that by now." He chuckled, arching an eyebrow at me in challenge. "Won't you tell me?"

I smiled shy and locked into his eyes as he drew my hand up to his mouth. Wrapping his lips around my center knuckle, he placed a gentle sweet kiss before I felt his tongue glide over the skin. I gasped, as he sucked gently sending shock waves through the bone before pulling away.

"Keep that up, and I will be getting off." I quipped with a stupid smirk, surprised by my brave dirty talk.

"Oh yeah?" he drawled, a twinkle in his eyes as he leaned forward to capture my lips with his.

With a kiss that started out innocent, we fell in to something that slowly grew more wanton by the second. I shifted, easily wrapping my arms around his neck and pushing up on my toes to bring us closer. Edward responded by groaning into my mouth and pulling me closer. As I continued to assault him with my tongue, his hands wrapped securely around my waist. Knowing I was safe in his arms, I did something unexpected and daring and roughly pushed against his chest.

My sudden movement throwing us off balance had us falling toward the sand with ease. Bracing us for impact against the soft sand, Edward held me steady. Seaming unsurprised by my unexpeted attack, Edward let me have my way and only broke our kiss for a moment with his happy smile. Landing over him just right was a stroke of luck I didn't know I was capable of having and boy did I use it to my advantage.

Taking the unprecedented opportunity, I wasted no time in brushing my bathing suit covered sex into his growing length.

This time, it was my turn to groan. No hesitation, I answered his plea him with another roll of my hips before I pressed down roughly and sank my teeth into his lower lip.

"Jesus," he moaned out, grabbing my hips and repeating the action with even more force. "What's gotten in to you tonight?"

"I'm hoping it'll be you." I said breathlessly, a little nervous laugh escaping my lips at my bold admission.

His only response was an unintelligible growl that sounded something like Fuck.

Going with it, I smiled and answered with a giggle. "That's the idea love. I'm ready whenever you are."

His hands were instantly in my hair, tugging the strands between his fingers with a new urgency. I moaned happily, excited to get my most desired wish at the moment.

When he started to gather me closer to him, making a motion to stand, I stopped him.

"No," I pleaded trying not to feel deflated. "I want it now. Right here." I gasped out the plea. "Please?" I wasn't above begging for something that felt so right it was making me insane.

Feeling like our little spell was starting to break, I pulled back to look at his face and smiled softly at what I saw there. His eyes were dark and hooded and the loudest sound was his heavy panting. All of my senses were so trained on him that I couldn't even hear the waves lapping the shore or the thud of my own heart. Edward captivated me in every way someone could be. It was a terrifying high that we'd always shared.

When he didn't speak after a few seconds, I tried to gauge his expression and immediately noticed the apprehension coloring his face. "No one is around," I reasoned quickly, fearing I was already losing an impossible battle. "…please?"

At his growing silence, I suddenly felt the cold creep of shame. Without conscious thought, my teeth sank into my lower lip as my eyes slipped to my lap, looking for a spot that was anywhere by his face. I was suddenly washed over with embarrassment.

God, I was such a fool.

When he sighed and pulled me in close to his chest he press his lips to my hair and I breathed out, almost in exasperation. Feeling foolish for having even asked in the first place, I felt the burn of tears at the corners of my eyes and bit into my lip harder to keep them at bay

. I had a feeling he wouldn't go for it, but it didn't hurt to ask right?I shouldn't feel upset, it wasn't a big deal. Right?

I thought and huffed out suddenly, frustrated and angry.

No! I had nothing to be ashamed of and there was no one around. When would we ever have an opportunity like this again? Everything was so right. I was impossible to even consider passing up this opportunity.

I could make him see reason, right? If anything he could hear me out.

Before I could start to plead my case, Edward sighed out softly. Not wanting him to say what I thought he must have been thinking, I opened my mouth to protest at the same time I felt his fingers trail up my spine feather light. Gasping at the unbelievable sensation I hardly noticed his finders stopping at the knot of my bikini top.

"Okay," he whispered into my hair, just before he tugged the fabric slowly and releasing the knot. In one motion he pulled the small top over my head and tossed it away on the sand like it wasn't the only article of fabric that separated my naked chest from the world.

Elation filled my body and soul. Forcing my eyes to look up to him, I whimpered as his hands roughly traveled up and down my back, one pulling me close and crushing our bare chests together, the other wrapped tightly in the hair at the base of my scalp. He angled my face to his, causing his mouth to work mine with the most advantage.

Our eyes open, my face full of elation that mirrored his own happiness.

"Silly girl." He cooed against my lips with a smile before diving back into our searing kiss.

Trembling and whimpering under his hands, I rolled my hips into his for friction. The main goal was relief of the growing ache between my legs.

While his left hand remained buried in my hair, his right maneuvered down my waist to the knot on my hip, he hesitated - teasing me for a moment I think, before twisting the string around his fingers. He gave a tiny tug, but didn't release the knot.

"Please," I begged, panting and grinding myself onto his erection like a wanton mess of need. Apparently I wasn't above begging, but I'd already covered that. I'd beg for Edward's glorious cock morning, noon, and night without hesitance or complaint. . "I just want to bury you inside of me," I whimpered, "…please Edward."

A deep primal growl reverberated from his chest and suddenly, both of his hands were on my hips. With roughness I didn't think he possessed, he tore the bikini bottoms from me and tossed the ruined material away.

I gasped sharply, shocked from both his actions and the cool breeze that caressed my now soaking, heated core.

"You okay?" he asked absently, pulling from my mouth for only a moment, before diving back into the kiss.

"Yes," I replied quickly, between the motion of his tongue. "...more.." His tongue dipped and swirled causing temporary motor function and memory loss. "….than okay."

"Good," I felt his smile against my mouth. "…because you asked for this and I don't think its asking too much for you to keep up here." He punctuated with a quick flex of his hips. "Mind you, I don't need you to carry conversation, but it's important that you pay attention. I wouldn't want you to miss a moment of this experience."

"I did as for it, didn't I? " I smiled back in agreement, arching my naked chest into him, begging for his mouth to hook lower and slide over the sensitive bud begging for his attention. "…actually, I begged for it." I lamented.

"Mm…" he groaned, conversation forgotten for the task at hand.

With roaming hands that pinched and caressing my body, I threw my head back and gave his lips perfect access to trail my throat with kisses that left me flushed with desire. Slowly, his head dipped down and littered my chest with hot breathy licks and nips, quickly driving me out of my mind and pushing my body to the edge.

It still amazed me that after all these years just his mouth could bring me to teetering at the very edge of an orgasm.

"Yes…" I hissed in appreciation when his mouth capture my sensitive nipple.

His fingers trailed down my belly and over my mound, reaching and teasing until they found the place I ached for him.

With a single, firm sweep of his fingers, he caressed my clit and plunged his long skilled fingers inside of me. The motion was so quick and unexpected that I came completely undone and without warning. My entire body shook as he worked his fingers inside at a maddening pace. The steady movements prolonging my orgasm as I rode the waves of pleasure.

"Yes!" I groaned loudly, uncaring of who was around to hear the noises I made for him. "Oh God, Edward…" I writhed, panting and satisfied, wiggling in his lap as he wrung the tension from my body.

"Was that what you were after?" He chuckled softly and kissed the corner of my jaw. "I love you, honey."

"I love you, too." I sighed happily, giggling a little myself at how intense and silly I'd come at him.

Edward always left me completely spent after coaxing an orgasm skillfully from my body. However, I wasn't totally sated and I wanted nothing more than to give him a mind shattering slice of heaven.

Trailing my fingers down his chest, I roughly caressed him and broke a moan from his throat. I loved how he moved and twitched under my hands. The feeling was so sensual and raw; I hoped I always had this effect on him.

Nudging his jaw with my mouth, I tilted his head back and sucked the sensitive flesh just under his ear into my mouth. My hands continued to roam, moving swiftly down his chest. When they were teasing him again just under the very edge of his swim trunks I knew by his reaction I had him right where I wanted him.

Wasting no time, I tugged the ties holding the offensive garment together and the fly fell open, taunting me to dip my hand inside and find my prize.

I wasn't disappointed either.

He stood at full attention, long, thick, and silky hard.

I wrapped my hand around his length at the base, wasting no time in making my first slow smooth stroke. His breath stuttered as I hummed in pleasure. When I pulled him from the confine of his uncomfortable shorts I could hear the audible sigh of relief.

"My poor baby, " I cooed. "Don't worry I'll make it feel so good those stars above us will pale in comparison."

A sharp breeze came in off the water and he gasped against me, twitching in my hand. I know, I told him with my movements.

He felt incredible in my hand, throbbing and firm. I could think of nothing other than ways to get him inside of me. The quicker, the better.

With my lips brushing his, I pumped him with one hand and held him firmly at the base with the other. After of few seconds of my ministrations, I felt him stiffen and knew I had him close.

Proud, I doubled my efforts to bring him closer to the edge he was dangerously close to teetering from. Nothing felt better than sinking down on him at just the right moment.

"Bella, don't move." He suddenly pleaded through gritted teeth and strained voice.

Taken aback by his request I leaned back slightly to arched an eyebrow in surprise at him. It was very unlikely for him to be that close to coming already. Even when we'd first started fooling around he wasn't what I'd heard of Rose and Alice refer to as "a two pump chump"

Nope, Edward was far from two pumps of an ending.

What I found though, were that his eyes were wide as saucers as he stared at something just over my shoulder. In that small moment, I was sure all of the color drained from my face in horror.

Apparently the beach wasn't as secluded as I deluded myself into thinking.

"Who is it," I whispered in mortification, too bashful to face the peeper watching our show.

"Don't move!" Edward hissed but remained as still as possible.

Seeing him fearful did something uneasy to my insides. Edward was my rock, he didn't show fear on his sleeve. He showed strength and determination. That was the brilliant and fearless doctor in him.

"Edward?" I whimpered. He was starting to scare the hell out of me.

"Bella, look at me." He whispered softly as I met his panicked eyes. The expression I found there didn't make me feel any better. "I want you to slowly wrap your arms around me and hold on tight. When I stand up, squeeze your legs around my hips and whatever you do, don't let go."

"What, why-" I started to whisper back.

That's when I heard it.

A soft hiss captured my attention and I whipped my head around to look where it had come from. Which would prove to be a big fucking mistake.

There, right between Edwards ankles, sat the biggest fucking Iguana I'd ever seen.

Its mouth was cracked open in a menacing grimace, tongue hanging out and looking completely crazed. I was startled by its close proximity, and the surprise caused me to literally leap further into Edward's lap in my surprised fear.

How had it managed to get so close to us without us noticing? I mean, my God were we that unobservant in the throws of passion?

My movement must have distressed the animal, because it suddenly charged at us.

"Holy shit," Edward practically screamed, scrambling backward with me in his lap. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and his hands grasped my ass and back as he leapt to his feet. "…hold onto me baby!" Edward shouted.

Quickly turning, he sprinted for our veranda like a man on a mission.

I screamed, practically climbing his body to stay safely attached to him. When Edward turned so I was facing the lizard I shrieked with fear at the sight of what was now thankfully behind us but not far enough away. The thing was charging after us faster than I would have thought possible.

"It's chasing us!" I screamed like an idiot. With a weird euphoria washing over me, I was suddenly unable to hold back the laughter bubbling up my throat, as Edward took the porch steps, two and three, at a time.

The two of us, well we must have been a sight. Me completely nude and wrapped around Edward as he made a mad dash for the porch, pants hung low around his waste impairing his natural speed as a giant lizard chased after us.

It was moments like this I wished someone was around with a video camera. I had always had award-winning moments of my own over the years, but this one probably would have made us grand prize winners on America's Funniest Home Videos.

Breaking through the doors of our suite, Edward tossed me onto the king sized bed; causing me to land with a bounce and a skid. Quickly, Edward whipped around and closed the glass French doors hastily with a loud crash. With a flick of his wrist, the lock was engaged.

As if the thing were capable of turning the knob...

With his back still to me, he breathed out deeply in relief.

Unable to hold back any longer, a peel of laughter erupted from my lips, shaking my belly painfully.

Slowly, Edward craned his neck, peeking over his shoulder at me. The expression on his face brought on another round of laughter from me. He smirked, turning to me and sauntering over to the bed, his face devious.

"Something funny, my love?" he asked straight faced.

"No," I answered with an unladylike snort.

"Yeah? You sure about that?" His face causing the laugh to quickly die in my throat. I sobered up quickly as he moved smoothly to the edge of the mattress and pushed the shorts off his hips with a newfound determination.

Completely unashamed, he displayed himself for me in all his fine toned and naked glory.

With rapt attention I watched him crawl over the edge of the bed, his muscles flexing and rippling with each move as he settled himself over me. My thighs grew damp as he hovered over me and settled between my thighs.

"That's the last time I let you talk me into sex on the beach." He murmured, his eyes alight with mischief. "I think we need to stick to indoor activities for the remainder of the trip."

"That sounds very tempting," I whispered back, breathless and smiling as I felt him hardening further against my thigh.

"What are we going to do with you?" he smiled, a warm chuckle escaping his lips as he dipped down and kissed me sweetly.

What indeed….

"First, that big damn bug this morning." Finger tips lightly caressed the gash below my left eye.

The little cut was a souvenir left behind by the kamikaze bug on our parasailing adventure this morning. It still throbbed a little, causing me to wince but it wasn't too bad. It was just tender.

"Does it still hurt?" Concern radiated from his voice as he probed the area gently with his fingers.

"No, it's just a little tender." I sighed and smiled happily at him. "It's a good thing I've got a bright, talented boyfriend who studying medicine to take care of me."

"Mm…" he placed a kiss lightly to my cut. "My poor baby," he crooned as he took my face more securely into his hands.

I hummed with relief as he continued to trail kisses delicately over my face. "You'll always be my number one patient." I felt his smile. "How lucky am I to have someone to practice on so often?"

I could stop the smile that spread across my face as I struck his chest with my palms in mock annoyance.

"Don't poke fun at me." I mockingly sulk.

"I'd never poke fun at you, love." Fingers playing with the wavy salt induced curls of my hair.

"Liar." I smirk a challenge.

"I'm serious!" He grins. "You're a little danger magnet, you know that? We're just lucky that big fucking lizard out there on the beach didn't take a chunk out of your fine, pert little ass of yours." He smirked and cocked his head to the side. "What other outrageously sized things do you think you can attract on our trip?"

A grin of absolute delight washed over my face, feeling daring and naughty I replied with a little smirk. "Well, I can think of at least one more." I whispered seductively, reaching between us to grasp his length firmly in my hand.

"I think you might be right," he answered cockily, smiling like a fool as his length hardened in my hand.

Suddenly, I felt His fingers at my wet entrance, stroking and petting in the most delicious way imaginable.

"A little full of your self, are we?" I grunted breathlessly, a shutter rocking through my nervous system as his hand moved quickly to position his cock at my entrance.

"Yes," he answered grittily a cocky smile gracing his mouth. "But I'd hoped that you'd be willing to take up that role." Without waiting for a response, with a sharp thrust of his hips he was quickly filling me in one stroke.

When his pubic bone bumped mine roughly I moaned loudly at the sensation, becoming overcome with pleasure and unable to hold back noises and unintelligible words that escaped my mouth.

With each move of his hips, I mimicked the conflicting movement. It wasn't long before we found a perfect rhythm of pushing and pulling. He filled me, over and over, hitting the back of my cervix with the sharp eager thrusts. I could feel my climax approaching fast, but I wanted to hold out for him.

He nibbled at my lips, breathlessly. I knew what he was trying to do and God, did I want him to do it.

Edward was the king of granting me multiples and we both knew I was close to the first of many tonight.

My breathing quickened, causing me to tremble in his arms as he rocked our bodies together.

"Yes…" I cried softly when he began stroking a new spot. "That feels so good…" my appreciation came out in a breathy, needful stuttering whimper.

"Oh fuck…" he growled in return, feeling my wetness increase as I began to tighten around him.

Tossing my head back in ecstasy, I moaned loudly. Arching my chest to him as he drove harder and faster into my wet heat changed the angle slightly causing him to gasp at the new position and pick up the pace.

When his face dipped down and captured my nipple between his teeth, nibbling and tugging the tight little bud between his lips I nearly came off the bed in delight.

My senses were in overdrive, and I wasn't sure how much longer I would last with him taking such perfect care of me. I was losing control…spiraling toward a shattering orgasm.

"Yes," he begged, feeling me so close to the nirvana he was sending me to. "…that's it."

Suddenly, his hand was reaching and It only took a fraction of a second for his thumb to find its destination. With practiced perfection, his digits rubbed against my clit roughly. Sensing what was coming, I acted fast. I wasn't ready for it to be over so quickly and I wanted to hold out a little longer for what I knew was bound to be the best orgasm I'd ever had thus far.

That was worth a little extra prolonging in my book.

Confusion colored his face as I grasping his shoulders and I flipped us roughly over. Quickly, I hovered over him and watched with satisfaction and fascination as his face registered the new sensations of our joined pleasure.

Fast thinking, I hooked my leg over his hip and I brought the other straight down to anchor my toes to the sole of his foot. The new position allowed me to control our movements and bring him impossibly deeper.

"Oh, fuck baby." He suddenly hissed as his beautiful green eyes rolled out of my view to the back of his skull.

Fuck yes. That's the reaction I wanted.

The elastic in my belly tightened, but I fought against the sensation, wanting to prolong this ecstasy for as long as possible.

Burying my face into his neck in an attempt to regain my control, I began our dance once again.

My hips snapped in time with his, and when I pulled him in deep before roughly backing him out his breath stuttered in my ear. While his hands went to my hip, working me on him, harder and faster with each pass his breathing picked up into glorious grunts and groans of appreciation.

"Ah…" I cried, continuing to writhe above him, continuing to fight off the impending end.

"Fucking hell Bella." He hissed at the wet slapping sounds from our connection.

Just then something within him became unhinged.

One moment he was letting me lead but suddenly the next he held me firmly and began thrusting his hips wildly into mine. While he held my hips in place he began drilling into me over and over. It was too much all at once and all too soon our cries grew louder and louder as we shouted in ecstasy.

The noises we made were quickly filling the space, drowning out the sounds of the nearby ocean and the surrounding world, as our bodies came together, over and over each pass more frenzied and rough than the last.

When the sensation became too much, bringing me dangerously too close, I quickly yanked myself away, changing the angle.

Frustration colored his face with a scowl and huff.

"What's wrong?" he groaned in disbelief, picking up his pace once more.

"Nothing." I gasped through another blast of quivering pleasure. "I'm not ready for this to be done yet."

Pinching my hips firmly between his hands so he could hit a special spot inside at this new angle, he picked up the pace. I whimpered and stiffened in his hands, tossing my head back and biting my lip in concentration when the tip of his cock easily found my g-spot.

"Edward." I cried out, finding that my release was coming hand and fast, whether I was ready or not.

Then, his next words started set off an orgasm that shattered its way through me like a complex spiderweb. Because while Edward's was capable of bringing me to an orgasm with his sweet words and gentle touches, nothing compared to dirty talking Edward. Nothing.

"That's right baby." He mumbled incoherently, totally lost in the connection of our love making. "Take my fucking cock." He demanded. "Do you like it hard and fast Bella? Unggg fuck yes, you do! Don't you!" He growled out without letting me answer. "You love my big cock fucking your soaking pussy."

"Fuck! Edward!" I screamed through my orgasm as my body seized up. I rode out wave after wave of unimaginable pleasure.

Scary thing was, I'd practically blacked out over sensory overload and you'dve thought after a performance like that one, Edward wouldn't have been far behind me. Turns out the boy had been scheming. Biding his time with all sorts of dirty little plans.

"Mmm..." He hummed softly as he kissed my fluttering exhausted lids. "It's always nice when you soak my cock."

Slightly coming to, I give him my best side eye. "What's gotten in to you tonight?" I mumble as he rocks our bodies together softly. " Did you sneak oysters or something?"

I feel more than see his grin. "You complainin' that I'm insatiable?"

"Never."

"Didn't think so."

When I feel his hand at my bottom softly caressing I'm practically lulled into a coma and purring like a kitten.

"That was incredible though, yeah?"

"I'd say so." He drops kisses at my cheeks, neck and collarbone. "But there's a lot to be said about taking ones time too. Don't you think?"

"You know I love how thorough you can be."

"I thought so and I don't think I'm done with you just yet."

It's peaceful, this connection is magnified by our joined hips and I recognize that I've never felt more whole, more complete when I share moments like these with Edward. I have no idea what I'd do if he wasn't in my life and I know deep in my bones that this man is the one I was meant to live my life with. It's terrifying and exhilarating, and although I'm not sad, I don't know why I suddenly get the urge to cry.

"So perfect." Edward murmurs against my neck as he continues his slow deep thrusts. "Feels so good."

When I feel him run his hands down my sides I know what he wants. Lifting up, I grant him access to slip his hands under my bottom. When my hips are cupped at a new angle I feel him hit that sweet spot again, only this time the pressure stacking up is a slow build and a deep burn. I can feel ever delicious inch of him sinking deep and its the sweetest torture. I can tell he's close and I want to make it feel so good for him.

"I love you." I whisper into his damp hair.

"Yes" He groans a single word agreement and I can't help how my head flops back into the mattress as his mouth works at my pulse point.

It isn't long before I'm tipping over the edge, our connection suddenly slicker and my euphoria at an high. A groan with a mixture of relief and protest escapes his lips as his hips pick up the pace. With a hand at my hip, he gently guides me into the perfect position. With every thrust of his hips I feel him tensing for his climax and I get lost. When it finally hits him I can feel his entire body vibrate with the rush of it.

"Oh Bella." Like a whispered curse from his lips, he grunts and groans above me before seizing up and riding out his own pleasure before collapsing on top of me.

Shuttering and weak, he places lazy kisses everywhere his mouth will reach without having to move his head. The gentle scrape of his five o'clock shadow makes me squirm. When I feel his responding smile at my neck I giggle.

"This is it for me." He promises, gathering my tightly. "You've got me for life whether you want me around or not."

"I'll always want you." I promise him, a little breathless at his admission but giddy and so in love.

Quiet for a moment, we bask in the afterglow. Feeling his breath come and go and the steady beat of his heart against my skin brings a dosing calm. I'm almost asleep when I hear him speak softly.

"I love you." Turning his head he rest his face over my breast, hot and sweaty from our activities but he's careless of our current slickened state. Without thought he lays a gentle kiss with the quirk of his mouth to the soft flesh closest to his lips.

Content, my fingers play soothingly in his dampened hair as we came down from our high. It was the happiest I'd ever felt. Together for four years and this was still everything I wanted and needed. I hoped we could hold on to these feelings forever.

"I love you, too." Smiling, I pressed a soft kiss into his hair.

The electricity between us thrummed like the sweetest of lullabies. It wasn't long before exhaustion quickly took over as the sensation that had awakened our flesh slowly slipped away. Blissfully content, I shifted until I was wrapped in him arms and cradled against him. It wasn't long before we fell into a peaceful rest and I drifted in a place where I felt loved and safe.

Unbeknown to me that wouldn't be lasting much longer.

* * *

This story might'a been somewhat familiar to some of you. It's a rework of a story thats been near and dear to me and in the works for what feels like forever. It's been posted and taken down, I've been rubbed raw and MIA. I'm happy and excited to get back into writing, to get back to all of you. Now here it is shinny and newly named. I'm proud to announce that I'm able to give you a posting schedule because this is a finished story, one that I couldn't be more happy to have under my belt.

So if you're willing, and you enjoy heartache and angst then join me for the ride every Tuesday.

Much love to betasmith for reworking, reworking, and reworking this piece.

**Music - When you were mine - Lady Antebellum **

Thank you to everyone who begged, badgered, and pushed me to complete this story and repost it. Your kind words of encouragement and support have meant the world. xo


	2. Chapter 2

Empty Handed

Chapter Two

BPOV

I still remember that summer like it was just passing. It was the summer I could never forget. It burned bright in my memory and imagination.

It was a time that everything I knew changed and every comfort I'd had vanished. On that one day my world tilted on its axis and spun the opposite way.

Until that point of my life, I was the same person. Everything had been structured and planned out. My future was laid out in a way I had never thought I would've wanted. Everything was perfect, life with Edward was something written in the oldest of fairytales.

I should have realized then how unobservant I had been. I should have known that a perfect love wasn't real or lasting. I didn't know how wrong I was about everything until it was too late.

We'd gotten home from our Cayman's trip right after Edward's birthday and fell right back into the swing of things. Edward started summer classes to get a head start on his medical degree, while I dove into scrap booking with Edwards mom and younger sister to pass the time.

It was supposed to be a really laid back summer for me. I only had three classes left to take in the fall in order to complete my masters degree in English and I was excited to start a new chapter in my life.

I was a little bummed out when I first learned that none of the classes I needed were offered in the summer courses catalog. Naturally driven, I'd always taken life by the horns and gone after what I wanted. School was no different. At first, I had wanted to pick up a few random classes just to have something to fill my time, but Edward had persuaded me to take it easy.

He said that I should enjoy the time off before both of our schedules exploded in September. He wanted to spend as much time together as we could before he entered into his medical program at the end of August. We both knew that when he started his internship at Seattle Children's our lives would be turned upside down.

It was going to be tough, but it was a sacrifice we were prepared for.

Not as complicated as it would've been had he accepted Boston Children's Hospital offer. Given Carlisle reputation and Edward's stellar marks, they were hungry for him to join their ranking.

When Edward had declined their offer almost immediately it had confused me, Boston would be a dream. As one of the top teaching hospitals in the country it was hard to understand why Edward wouldn't even consider their offer.

There was something off about Edward turning down a top of the line teaching hospital with hoards of seasoned professionals at the tips of his fingers just didn't fit right.

I couldn't understand him turning it down, it was a wonderful opportunity that would give him experiences that couldn't come from anywhere else. When I first pressed him for an answer as to why he wouldn't even consider it I was put off by his attitude about it. Edward just shrugged it off like it wasn't a big deal. He acted like they were all stuffed shirt, pent up asshole or something.

It was driving me crazy.

Two days later he'd gotten an offer from Seattle Children's and he had snatched up their offer like a starving man at an all you could eat buffet.

I mean, Seattle Children's was great don't get me wrong. Not number one, but still great. I was happy for him and I was more than excited for us.

It wasn't until later that week that we went out to celebrate with our family that it all came spilling out and I learned the truth.

Edward had always played things close to the chest, even as a couple there were things he didn't share with me until it was absolutely necessary. I understood that about his nature, but it didn't mean I wasn't any less put off.

Still annoyingly rational, I waited and bide my time. Eventually I would get the answers I craved, it was only a matter of time before Edward confessed what I wanted to know. I just had to be patient.

"Can I help with anything Esme?" I asked Edward's mom as I stood in the threshold of her massive kitchen from the porch door.

Flipping her caramel colored hair over her shoulder she looks around the kitchen to find me something to do. Esme knows that I like to feel useful and she often obliges me little tasks to even the playing field. "Sure, do you want to help me plate dessert for everyone?"

"Love to." I smile, inching my way inside to wait for direction.

"There's some whipped topping in the fridge, can you grab that? I'll plate out the parfait. Just give everyone a little dollop on the top."

Focusing on my task I reach into the fridge for a bowl of freshly made whipped cream. Esme is big on knowing what goes into our bodies and she avoids store bought, preservative ridden, unnatural products like they were a plague. I suppose when your family consists of doctors and health nuts it's easy to fall into a habit like healthy eating.

I try not to think about the tub of Cool Whip sitting in the fridge at my dads house as I pull the bowl onto the counter and use a rubber spatula to give the white topping a fresh turn.

"You know," Esme speaks up without looking up from her own task. "When I first met Carlisle, I was living with my mother in a little cottage on the outside of town."

"Really?" I perk up.

"Yeah. I remember how intimidated I felt when Carlisle first took me to meet his father. We'd only been dating for a few weeks but he'd insisted on meeting me. When we drove up to this big ole' house on the opposite side of town I remembered feeling my jaw hit the ground."

She looks up at me as she slides a plate over for me to top off.

"I know the feeling" I confess softly. "It's still hard for me to wrap my head around the idea of me and Edward sometimes. I love our life together, but sometimes I feel so out of place."

"It can be overwhelming. The important thing is you've got to keep reminding yourself why you put up with it all."

After a beat of silence, I realize that she wants me to answer. So I do, with one word I know is the truth.

"Love."

"Exactly. Bella, I don't want you to ever feel like you're inadequate in this house. Edward loves you immensely for who you are, not what you have. Monetary material things are not a status indicator in this house. How you love and what you accomplish is the measure of a the worth of a person. You need to understand that Bella. We couldn't be more happy with Edward's choice to have you in his life."

I can only shake my head in silence as the emotion boils up into my throat.

When I'm finally able to speak, it comes out like a painful whisper.

"He's giving up so much to be with me."

"He gives up nothing to be with you, why would you think that?"

"How can you say that? Did he tell you about his offer from Boston?"

"Yes, I also understand why he chose the path he has. Boston isn't the right opportunity. Edward knows what's good for him and what isn't."

"It's not right though. Why shouldn't he want to be in that program? I just hold him back and it isn't fair."

"I think you underestimate yourself Bella. While I won't deny that you play a role in his decision making, I know that every choice he makes is a factor in the life he wants to build for himself. You're a part of that, so why shouldn't he consider you?"

"I'm not trying to seem ungrateful, I love Edward and I'm happy that he considers my feelings and well being when he makes choices, but I still can't help but feel like I hold him back."

"I don't think you hold him back at all. Having you in his life has opened his eyes to so much Bella. You enable him to think ahead, to weigh his options and consider the sacrifice. I couldn't be more proud of the man that he's becoming or more thankful to you in the role you play to mold him into all that he can be. You encourage him to be more and hold him accountable. There isn't a woman I consider more suited for my son."

Esme always seems to know exactly what I need to hear. Over the years she's become the mother I've needed. Sometimes she's the only voice that can get through and reason with me.

"You remind me of myself Bella. I wish that you'd see yourself the way the rest of us do. You are an equal part of this family and we wouldn't trade you for anything or anyone. Please stop that line of thinking that you aren't worthy to be here."

"I don't-"

She holds her hands up to silently stop my argument.

"I see it in your eyes Bella and I know the feeling. It's all to easy to be overwhelmed by this family. The big house, expensive cars, careers. Its all a lot to consider and I understand where you're coming from. But my son loves you, please don't ever forget that."

"I'll try."

Coming around the counter she pulls envelopes me into a tight hug that melts away all of my uncertainty, if even for a temporary moment.

"Then I know you'll succeed. There's nothing to worry about Bella. Edward makes his choices with you in mind and there's nothing you should feel guilty for."

"Esme, the kids are looking for dessert. Can I take something out for Emmett before he loses whats left of his mind? You know how that boy of ours gets when he's hungry." Carlisle, Edwards dad asks as he rounds the corner into the kitchen, disturbing our moment.

Without pulling away from our embrace Esme squeezes me tight before murmuring into my hair that everything will work out fine and I have nothing to worry for.

Pulling back slightly she asks, "Okay?"

"Yeah." I agree with a nod and step away to gather up a few plates for distribution. I look for the plate with the largest serving of parfait for Edward's older brother Emmett and hand it off to their father.

"Everything all right?" Carlisle asks searching my face.

"Everything's fine." Esme comes to my rescue. "Just a little girl talk, that's all." She smiles affectionately at her husband.

Looking unconvinced, Carlisle stares at me for a moment before Esme nudges him out the door after placing a quick kiss on his lips.

Needing something to distract myself from the heavy atmosphere in the kitchen, I lean by body out the porch door into the yard and searched until I find Edward's younger sister and my closest friend.

"Alice!" I motioned to the kitchen once I catch her attention. "Help?"

Disentangling herself from her boyfriend Jasper, I watched her peck a sweet kiss against his cheek before jogging across the lawn toward me.

It's not lost on me that Edward is trying to catch my eye. I'm not sure my I avoid meeting his gaze, but I do and scurry quickly back into the screened in room and out of sight.

"Time for dessert already?" She asks with a smile as she approaches me on the porch.

"Yup." I smile, but I know it doesn't reach my eyes. Everything feels so off lately and I don;t know how to fix it. Not knowing how to express my girl time needs to Alice, I stick to the task at hand and turn my way back ward the kitchen. "Everything's all done, I just need help bringing it all out to everyone."

When I turn to head back inside she catches my wrist and turns me back to face her.

"Whats wrong?" Knowing me well, she gazes at me with brows wrinkled in concern.

"Nothing." I try to show her my best smile. I want to talk, but I know now isn't the best time or place.

"Yea, I'm totally unconvinced, don't you think I know you by now Bella? We've been friends for five years and you're not a very good actress, your face is like an open book. So why don't you save both of us the trouble and tell me what's up?"

"Not right now." I huff, feeling annoyance at her prodding. I love Alice but sometimes she's pushy at the wrong times.

"Alice?" Esme pokes her hear out the door into the screened room. "Can you help me with something in the kitchen? I could really use an extra pair of hands and Bella has dessert duty I'm afraid."

"Sure mom, I'll be right there." Alice doesn't turn away from me. "We're gonna talk later missy. Understand?"

"Sure." I smile at her and follow her into the kitchen.

Grabbing a set of plates from the island, one for each hand, I turn and make my way out of the kitchen while Esme distracts Alice. I couldn't be more grateful and from the looks of Esme's knowing smile she knows it too.

When I spot Edward he's still in the same spot by the fire pit. Emmett his older brother and his best friend Jasper are gathered around the crackaling fire knocking back a few drinks.

As I approach I catch the tail end of conversation that seems to halt once I'm noticed by Jasper. If I didn't know any better I'd think I was interrupting a conversation about me.

My steps falter only slightly, but I recover when Edward looks over his shoulder at me and our eyes meet. I can't help but notice the strange sparkle there as he gazes intently at me as I approach.

"Hey Bell," Jasper calls out with a sappy smile. "What've you go there?"

"Dessert." I answer lamely. "Does anyone want any?"

"Sure." Jasper smiles exudes his southern charm. I can see why Alice is so captivated by him. If I had a thing for a Texas cowboy, I'd be smitten myself.

"I'm always up for seconds, especially when I getting them from a beautiful girl." Emmett grins over at Edward who just shakes his head with mirth. "What?"

"Say that loud enough for Rose to hear you Em." Edward chuckles.

Offering up the dessert to Jasper and a second helping to Emmett, I come to a stop next to Edwards chair. Glancing down I meet his eyes and can see he's only a little lit. His cheeks are slightly flushed from his social alcohol consumption and his hair is a little bit more wild than normal, like he's been running his fingers through it constantly.

"Having fun?" I look at the boys before focusing my attention on Edward.

"Now that you're back out here?" Edward's eyes roam from my toes to the top of my head. "Hell yea."

"How much have you had to drink?" I smirk down at him.

"Not enough." His right hand skims up my bare leg, finger tips grazing just right to leave a delicious trail of fire in their wake. It's the first contact we've had since this morning before he left for class in a hurry. A shiver makes its way up my spine as anticipation settles in my belly. I really missed him

"Enough of that you two!" Emmett's boisterous voice startles me. "Get a room would ya? My virgin eyes!"

"Virgin!" Rosalie's soft voice snickers from a recliner across the yard. "If theres any part of you that's a virgin than I'm a vampire."

Wagging his eyebrows, Emmett gets up and stalks over to her. I laugh at his antics as he steps toward Rosalie with a wolfish grin.

"Vampire? I've got something for you to suck on babe."

"Oh my god!" I giggle. "My virgin ears!"

"Now that virgin comment I believe!" Rose laughs loudly as Emmett attacks, pulling her up off the chair and into his arms.

"Please, Bella's no virgin. If I know my brother he's been tapping that for a while now!" Alice coming practically out of know where plops herself down on Jasper's lap sending me a triumphant smile.

"Sure have." Edward boasts proudly, skimming a hand up my leg lazily as if emphasizing his point.

"Speaking of," Jasper pipes up with a thousand megawatt grin. "How was the trip?"

"Can't complain." Edward grins up at me before glancing back to Jasper. "Private island, a beautiful woman at my disposal, and nothing but time on my hands? It was paradise."

"Did you enjoy yourself Bella?" Jasper wags his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Yea Bella, how was your week for sexscapades?" Emmett chortles.

Rolling my eyes at his playful older brother, I look to Edward for help. "Why is everyone always so interested in our sex life?" I glance down into Edward's amused eyes.

"Jealousy?" His fingertips continue to skim the bare skin of my leg.

"I've got nothing to be jealous about." Jasper pulls Alice against his chest and drops a gentle kiss on her neck. "No offense Bella."

"None taken." I laugh and focus back on Edward. "Do you want some parfait?"

"Share it?"

"Sure, I'll go grab a dish from your mom. You need anything else?"

"Just you will do." He smiles sweetly up at me as I back away toward the house.

"Okay," I smile back like a goof. "Anyone else need anything from the house?"

I met with a resounding no.

"Actually babe," Edward grabs my attention when I'm halfway back to the house. "Can you grab me another Angry Orchard?"

I spin so I'm jogging backward and nod. "Sure. Be right back."

When I attempt to turn myself around with finesse and fluidity, I lose my footing and practically face plant. Lucky, I catch myself just before I can fall, but my ankle twists painfully in the process. I topple over only slightly, saving myself from a total fall by grasping both my knees.

From behind me I hear an abrupt roar of laughter before it quickly dies away.

"Bell?" Edward's concerned voice comes from a ways behind me, I can hear his quickened footfalls as he catches up with me. "Are you okay?"

I cringe and blow out a deep breath, holding myself stiffly to assess the pain in my foot. In an instant he's beside me, hand cradling my back softly as he crouches next to me in concern.

"Honey? You all right?"

With the pain subsiding slightly, I focus on my breathing and try to tune out the snickers at my expense. If clumsy was an art form, I'd be a master of it.

I squeeze my eyes shut as another emotion fills me.

Embarrassment.

"I'm fine." I answer shakily. "Just give me a second."

"She okay?" Emmett's chuckling question sounds loud despite him being across the yard.

"It isn't funny asshole." Edward growls at his brother from over his shoulder.

"It's fine." I smile tightly. "I just need to walk it off, don't get upset at them. It isn't their fault I'm clumsy."

When I try to take another step, I falter, the pain radiating up my leg makes me cringe and stagger. Before I know it, I being lifted and cradled in Edward's arms. From behind us Emmett's gaffs of amusement fill the yard.

"It's a good thing you're studying medicine Ed, at least Bella has her own personal physician at her disposal. You guys'll save on health insurance and medical bills in the long run!"

Hearing another way in which we're Edward and I are on unequal footing is like a slap in the face. One I hadn't really even given much thought to. Everyone knows that I'm not exactly graceful, they do know me by name at the hospital. I don't know why I'd never seen it before.

"Put me down Edward."

"Bella, just let me get you up to the hou-"

"Put me down!" I shout. The damage is done though, I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "Please." I croak when he doesn't oblige my shouty request.

Gently, he sets me down without a word. When he can feel that I'm steady, he presses a kiss against my temple and stalks away back to the fire.

With the laughter died down, I hobble up toward the house without looking back at any of them.

++EH++

Upon entering the kitchen the lights are dimmed low and I can hear a low melody playing from the den just down the hall mixed with Esme's laughter.

Doing my best to ignore the sounds coming from other parts of the house I move toward the freezer in hopes I can locate an ice pack for my ankle. I can sit up here for fifteen minutes and elevate my foot.

Only a few minutes pass when I hear footsteps on the back porch and the slid of the door as it opens up to the kitchen. I positive that it's Edward, but shocked to find that it's Emmett.

"Hey," He smiles, closing the door behind him and coming to stand next to me at the breakfast bar.

"Hi." I greet back and press a frozen bag of peas against my ankle.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. Nothing I'm not used to, right?" I attempt a smile but I know how fake it must look.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry about laughing at you." Emmett chuckles. "Sometimes your clumsiness is the highlight of my day though."

"Thanks Em."

"That's not how I meant it." Rubbing the back of his neck, I smile at him genuinely as he searches for the right words. "What I mean is that being around you is the best part of our family time. You're like a sister to me Bella, and I'm so glad that your graceless ass is around to entertain me. There isn't a better girl out there for my brother. You shouldn't let things get to you so easy, ya know? Nothing about you is unworthy of Ed or this family, if anything, you complete our circle. Ok?"

"Thanks Em, that means a lot."

"Well, it's the truth Bella. Don't think we don't see you and your internal suffering crap. You know I've lived with Edward most of my life right? I know the telltale signs."

"Whatever." I can't help but giggle at his comparison.

"It's true!" Emmett argues. "Sometimes your mood swings are just as bad as his. Don't act like you don't know it's true. Plus, it's just another point proven. You guys are sickeningly perfect for one another."

"If you say so." I smile.

"I do, and so does everyone else."

"I know, I wish I could believe it." I open up. "Sometimes, I just feel so inadequate, Em. How can I ever compare? We come on from two different worlds."

"That's such crap and you know it."

"Is it? Everyone looks at me like I'm taking advantage here. They think I'm using him to mooch off of or something. It's the main reason I wouldn't sign the papers for the house in the city. I don't want to be that person."

"Who says that you are? Bella, my family knows who you are and where you come from. We know that you and Edward love each other, you're not that good of an actor you know. I think between all of us we'd be able to tell if you were pulling the wool over Edward's eyes. Not that it would matter, Ed is as smitten as smitten can be when it comes to you. Always has been, hell, you weaved a spell on him woman." Emmett suddenly gasps as if he's in shock. "My God! That's it! You're a witch aren't you? You've cast some weird spell on all of us to weasel your way into our family, haven't you! Shit! You're a witch, Rosie's a vampire, Alice's is a weird gypsy fortune telling psycho path. My grand dad was right! You women are all evil, I'd better go tell the boys!"

"Emmett!" I laugh as he makes his way toward the door to shout into the yard.

"You guys! The women are evil, run for your lives!"

Turning back to me with his huge Emmett grin, he chuckles happily at me, proud to have somewhat cured my sour mood. I'm about to thank him for the mood boost when I hear Esme and Carlisle in the den again.

"Carlisle, the kids!" Comes her gasping reply.

"What? They're outside. Besides, they're all grown ups and I'm sure that they know what it's like by now to have that urge." Carlisle's voice trails off suggestively before Esme's laughter replaces every other sound in the house.

The idea of witnessing Esme and Carlisle wandering about the house in a various state of undress makes me laugh and cringe. For all in tents and purposes, they're like my parents. It's a show I'd rather miss for sure.

"Oh my God!" I yell whisper toward Emmett who's suddenly frozen in the doorway with a look of utter shock. I can tell he's thinking the same things as I am but he's paralyzed with fear over the idea of mom and dad stumbling in here naked.

"Emmett!" Trying again in full laughter and panic mode to get his attention. "Pick me up!" I beg, knowing full well I can't make a quick get a way on this sore ankle. I'm not above asking for help when I know I need it.

Coming out of his stupor, he makes it to me in two strides and hoists me up into his arms before turning toward the door again. We're almost outside before I remember that there was a reason I came in here.

"Wait!" Emmett halts and stares down at me like he's afraid I've suddenly spotted his parents doing the dirty on the porch. It makes me laugh to the point of pain. "Grab the beer!" I gasp out through my laughter.

Grinning, he rushes us to the fridge and grabs us the last six pack before we turn and quickly leave the house.

When we make it half way across the yard we're a couple of laughing idiots.

"Shit!" I curse, realize that I didn't grab us any dessert. "I forgot the dessert!"

"There's no way in hell I'm risking a second attempt in that house." Emmett drops me in Edward's lap without even looking to see if he's ready for me. "We'll do a run to the Dairy Queen if you want something sweet."

"Or we could go back inside? It sounded like your father had something sw-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Swan!" Emmett wheels around with a look of disgust. "I've already got a visual!"

"What happened?" Edward pulls me close so I'm settled comfortably against him.

"Sounds like Emmet and Bella walked in on mom and dad fooling around." Alice cackles from Jasper's lap, just a little bit loopy from her single drink.

"Fortunately no, we made sure that we got out before anything embarrassing could happen." I don't hide my relief.

"Don't tell me, they were using the parfait as foreplay?" Edward chuckles into my hair, the sound warms me.

Hearing his laughter has been few and far between lately. We've been so busy, him with school and classes and me well, I guess it's just been him that been busy.

Wide eyed, I turn to Edward. "No way, are you saying that your parents use dessert in foreplay?"

"They might be older, but they're still frisky."

Long fingers tickle my ribs making me squirm and giggle.

"Frisky is putting it mildly, those two go at it like the Energizer Bunny!" Rose cackles drunkenly from her spot next to Emmett. "Talk about stamina! Carlisle can just keep going... and going..and going..."

I laugh as Alice launches an attack of flying marshmallows.

Rose squeals as they lightly pelt her and roll to the ground. I'm shocked that she manages to catch one and successfully get it in her mouth.

"Gross Rose, those are my parents! That's just disturbing!" Alice snorts as Jasper tries to reign in her loud mouth antics.

"It's not disturbing." I reason as I snuggle closer into Edward. "It's sweet. I hope I still have that sort of relationship with my husband after so many years of marriage."

"Awe." Rose coos. "Sweet little Bella does have a point doesn't she Em?"

I don't miss the belittling innuendo Rose throws my way. As long as I've known her she's been this way toward me. Always acting as though I'm this goody two shoes virginal sweetheart. She usually keeps her comments to herself, but I can always tell when theres something she's got on her mind. I respect Rose because she doesn't hold back or mind telling you the honest truth.

Still, her observations leave their sting. I feel invisibly branded by them and I'm not sure why.

"Definitely, you hear that Eddie?" I can tell Emmett notices the change in my expression because he's quickly coming to the rescue. I'm thankful. "You've got your work cut out." Emmett grins at his younger brother, throwing me a wink in the process. "You'd better get on that, quick."

"Noted." I feel Edward's lips at my neck, lingering and sweet. "I'll have to start fixing that right away."

"Seriously Edward, what are you waiting for at this point?" Alice chirps from her little perch on Jaspers lap.

"Fear of commitment?" Jasper teases at his best friend.

"Nah." Edward nuzzles me lightly.

"What'r you afraid you'll stop loving her and that she'll suck you and the trust fund dry before you hit forty?"

Everything turned silent, all I could hear was my own ragged breathing and the noise of the crickets in the distant field. I wasn't looking up, but I could feel every pair of eyes, the heat and weight incredulous and focused on Rose.

I knew that she wasn't exactly fond of me in particular, but she'd never openly voiced her opinion before. It wasn't lost on me that she thought this way, we lived in a generally small town and people talked, mostly to each other.

Gossiped.

It shouldn't have hurt the way it did. I knew what people said. So why did it feel like such a slap in the face coming from our close group of friends?

These were my friends too, weren't they?

Eyes still down cast, I didn't look up when Emmett's gruff voice cut off the makings of what I knew was Edward's angry rant.

"Rose's had too much to drink, haven't you Rose?" Emmett asked her poignantly, angrily. "Why don't we head home? It's late and you've obviously lost your fucking mind. Since apparently alcohol and blonde's aren't a good combination, I think we'd better go before she says something equally as insensitive and hurtful."

"Em!" Alice is as equally as shocked as I am, she voices it with a tiny disapproving tone of his name while I stare at my lap and sit unmoving against Edward. Underneath me he hasn't breathed, spoken, or moved.

"Don't even try it Alice. The comment was rude and I'm sure when Rose is sober enough to tell her ass from her mouth, she'll apologize." Emmett barks at his baby sister. "It's late, I think the night is over, so we're going." Turning back to Edward and I he apologizes and tell us he'll talk to us later.

I can only silently nod as they stand up and prepare to leave.

With gentle pressure, Edward's fingers flex at my hips silently asking for me to stand so he can get up.

I do so without a word, quickly getting to my feet and moving away to give him room to stand.

"Why don't you go grab your stuff Bell? We can get going too." He suggests. "I need to have a word."

"Don't." I whip around abruptly and face him, meeting his intense eyes that are so full of anger and fire. "It's fine. She only said what everyone else is thinking. I'm not unused to it at this point."

"I don't want you to get used to it." Edward spits. "And if anyone else here has a problem with that, or has an opinion of Bella or her intentions of our life together, feel free to get them out in to the open now because I'm not going to stand for this shit any longer. I don't care how drunk, high, or right you think you are." He looks wildly around the fire at his siblings and closest friend.

"Ed, calm down." Japer tries to be the voice of reason.

Turning away from the fire and the heavy weight of the atmosphere, I walk to the house to collect my bags silently hoping that I don't walk in on Esme and Carlisle in the middle of their sexscapades.

I can still hear him arguing, angry, and unnerved as I close the door to the kitchen, thankful for a silent house, but further saddened by how alone I feel.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that all my American brethren had a greatly filling Thanksgiving, sorry I'm a week behind on posting! With the holiday, kids out of school on winter break, and one in the hospital for swollen lymph nodes, it's been a crazy week! Luckily, I'm giving you the next chapter back to back. Watch for it shortly!Chapter 3 coming your way shortly!

**Music - The Luxury of Knowing - Keith Urban**

**Mistakes are my own, t****hanks to betasmith for an attempted cleaning of my mess!**


End file.
